Unrequited
by futbalfreak18
Summary: Just a series of drabbles about the girls. No particular pairings. Came to me after a late night Strawberry Panic! marathon. Please R&R. Might occasionally update.
1. Because I love you

by futbalfreak18

This is something I wrote over the summer at about 1 in the morning after watching all of the Strawberry Panic episodes on YouTube. I love this anime. If you ever want to talk Strawberry Panic, I am the girl. I've been meaning to get this up for a while, but my Doctor Who stories have really been taking center stage lately. This (drabble I guess you call it) can apply to almost any of the characters, but Tamao to Nagisa was really in my mind when I wrote it. Of course, all reviews are welcome. Love y'all who bother to read my mindless wanderings.

* * *

It's your eyes. Those sparkling orbs distract me so. I could stare into them forever, but then you'd blink bringing me back from that swirling edge of unreality I love so much. I never want to leave. When you get that focused stare, pouting or bringing your hand up to your mouth to nibble on your fingers, I can't help but wonder what you're staring at so intently. I wish you'd stare at me like that.

I wish I was the center of your distractions when you stare unblinking into some corner, a frown tugging at your lips as you pull again and again at your hair.

But I'm not am I?

I love the way you smile, and the way your muscles flex and glide in perfect, smooth harmony when you move. I love the way you sing, always just a little off key. I love the way you purr, and the way you react when I brush against you. I love how you're warm when I need comfort, but your skin grows cold when you're ready to play. I love how you understand all of my moods, and always know how to figure out what's wrong and forgive me.

I love you.

Which is why I'll never tell you. I never want to hurt you. And I know you don't love me.

I want to hold you close and never let go. I want to breathe in your scent, drown myself in your smell of fruity soap and warmth and comfort. I want to run my fingers through your hair before pulling you close to claim your lips, to taste and feel my way through your entire mouth. I want to run my fingers up and down your entire body tracing lazy patterns across your skin with my fingers and tongue, making you moan.

But I never will.

Because you'll never know.

Because I love you.


	2. Until the day you leave

by futbalfreak18

Another drabble I wrote late one summer night after a Strawberry Panic marathon. For this one I wasn't really thinking of anyone, but the beginning reminds me of Nagisa and Shizuma. The end reminds me more of Tamao and Nagisa. Anywhoo, all reviews are welcome. Love ya readers.

* * *

What is this feeling? This burning and tightening in my chest whenever I see you, whenever I hear you, whenever I think about you? This clenching, straining feeling. It's not painful. It's excruciatingly, unbearably pleasant, the squirming in my intestines and the warmth that flows through my entire body when I see you smile or laugh or cry.

But this is a stupid question.

I know what I'm feeling.

I think.

Only you. Only you make me feel this way. No one else. Why can't I get you out of my head? Why can't I ignore the chain around my heart which tears that beating orgn from my breast every time you leave the room. Or look away.

I'm pathetic.

Pathetically lost.

I've fallen so hard that all my bones have broken. They'll never heal again. Not even all of your horses and all of your men can put me back together again. But there is no pain. No pain in this fall.

Yet.

I'm scared. The clock is ticking, and the shadows of my uncertainty are hovering on the edges of my minds as they wait for their cue. The strike of the clock tower. Game over. You will leave me, never knowing.

I will lose you. Because this truth would shatter us.

I am pushing against the dark demons of my fears, to go towards the warm light you radiate. The light I will never actually touch.

I am the moth to your flame. The lips to your poison. The hands to your dagger.

I will love you.

Until the day I die.

Until the day you leave.


End file.
